Brandon Summers
Brandon Summers (b. November 16, 2015) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zac. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Brandon is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Larkin family and the Guthrie family. 'History' Early Years Brandon Nathan Christopher Summers was born on November 16, 2015 in Canton, Alabama and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the youngest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is of Russian, English, French and Japanese heritage. Brandon is the younger brother of Wyatt, Chris and Alex. He is the older maternal half-brother of Dorian, Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother, Jace. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Battle Against the Source In 2040, Brandon, his brothers and Magnus Bane are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Joel both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Joel, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Joel places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Joel continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Joel helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Joel breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Joel is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. Brandon and his brothers come up to comfort him. Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Brandon is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is violet, and whenever he uses his powers a violet Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Brandon possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Brandon is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Brandon has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Shockwave Generation: Brandon can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with his hands. This typically creates a massive shock wave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shock waves, or cause earth tremors. Transitional Omni-morph Husking: Brandon has the ability to shed his outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While he can sometimes acquire new forms, Brandon has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed his body mass. Any extra mass left when he shifts into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to Brandon when he resumes his human form. He can become any solid that he has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. He has the capability to blend in with surroundings. He is able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. Brandon also has the ability to change only part of his body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When Brandon morphs into a different layer, he often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. He can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with him. He can hold a form for about twelve hours before he needs to revert back to his original form. He can morph repeatedly, is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. Molecular acceleration: Brandon has the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. So far, the melting feature of this ability has been considered the most potent effect of the power. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Brandon may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Brandon's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Brandon is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Brandon can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Brandon does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Brandon dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Brandon possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Brandon possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Brandon is proficient in three nature transformations, wind, fire and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Brandon is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Brandon's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Brandon had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Brandon had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: Brandon's battle style revolved a lot around taijutsu, combined with his special kunai knives to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. By infusing his wind element, he can extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Brandon discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Brandon possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Brandon awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a stylised form of the basic Sharingan. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Brandon harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Brandon´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Brandon was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Brandon became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Potions: Brandon was able to brew the very advanced and difficult Polyjuice Potion, by the time he was in second year, taught by his mother. He achieved an 'Outstanding' on his Potions O.W.L. and was only one of ten to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. He is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. He was the only one in his sixth year class who understood Golpalott's Third Law, without need for further explaination and was able to compose an antidote containing fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of his own hair. Patronus Charm: Brandon learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a large robin (most likely a reference to his codename). Duelling Skill: Brandon has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Chris also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Brandon was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Brandon is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Brandon is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Brandon possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Brandon is proficient in healing techniques. Hakuda Master: Brandon can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Brandon possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is purple. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Brandon Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Brandon possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as time travel, extra-dimensional travel, synthetic polymers, mutations, transportation, energy generation, and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Brandon is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Brandon has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Zac) and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Crystal Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Brandon has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Brandon holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Brandon is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Brandon is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the Bo staff which is his usual weapon of choice, Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Brandon is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 25-50: Brandon possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 30 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Brandon is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Brandon_Wikia.JPG Brandon9.jpg|A typical look for Brandon. Brandon8.jpg Brandon5.jpg Brandon11.jpg Brandon12.jpg Brandon13.jpg Brandon14.jpg Brandon15.JPG Scorpio_Symbol.JPG|Brandon's Scorpio tattoo. Robin.jpg|Brandon's X-Men uniform. Brandon is a very handsome, tall young man, with piercing blue eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin. He bears a resemblance to both of his parents, however, like his brother Chris, Brandon looks closer to Crystal. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' His brown hair is relatively short and spiky. He usually doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Brandon is usually seen wearing simple clothing. He is mostly seen with jean jackets or jean shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. *'Tattoos:' He has two known tattoos; the Crest of Light below his neck and the Scorpio sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' Brandon's standard X-Men uniform consists of a red armor-like shortsleeved shirt, with an "R" symbol on the left side of his chest, and dark brown pants. He wears a yellow utility belt (with the X-Men logo), dark -coloured boots and armored gloves that cover his forearms. He also wears a black cape (with yellow interior), and black robin-shaped mask. 'Personality' Brandon is a headstrong, brave, kind and highly intelligent person. According to many others, Brandon has a very similar personality to Crystal. This is proved (in a way), as he has inherited the Crest of Light, something that mostly happens when parent and child share the same personality and traits. 'Equipment' Digivice: Brandon carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Brandon carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bo staff: Giant Kunais: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Brandon purchased an 11" reed wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2022. Zanpakutō: Seifū ("West Wind") is Brandon's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a silver guard, with plum-coloured hilt-wrapping and an indigo sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Wind-type. *'Shikai:' Seifū's release command is "Come Forth and Spread your Wings" ("Detekuru to, anata no tsubasa o hiroge"). In its Shikai form, Seifū transforms into a pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges and a light blue tint, held in each hand. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Seifū are spun in the hands, and thrown around while releasing blue waves of energy when used, attacking enemies from a safe distance. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Shockwave generation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Orbing Category:House of Phoenix Brandon Summers Category:Omnilingualists Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Team Zac Members Category:Shinigamis Category:17th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Yang Release users